The Very Last Hunger Games
by Devvonxxx
Summary: The Hunger Games aren't over just yet, the 76th Hunger Games are about to begin. This time, with the 24 Capitol children related to the previous capitol's officials.. We follow the story of Fazer Shaylock, the young man chosen to hunt down all the tributes. Until he becomes one himself.
1. The Tributes

_**Hi everyone! this is just the first chapter of...a lot of chapters :) This is my first story uploaded on Fanfiction, so, I really wouldn't mind a few reviews. I promise i'll update fast!**_

Chapter 1: The Tributes

The little girl sat rocking back and forth, hugging her knees. Her mother had her arm around her shoulders. She was telling the girl that everything would be okay, it would all be okay. But it wouldn't. She was going to participate in the very last hunger games. All because her grandfather was President Snow. It wasn't fair "I'm just 12!, I'm just 12!" She sobbed quietly "Please don't take me." She looked up at the man. He looked down at her tear streaked face. He felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault she was related to Snow, still orders were orders.

He sighed. "I'm sorry kid, I don't wanna do this but.." He took the sleep serum from his pocket quietly, and stuck the needle into her. She started to drift off into sleep. "What are you doing?! What have you done to my daughter?" The girl's mother screamed at him. "Madam it's just sleep serum" He assured her. The woman sat down, no longer angry and started crying.

He silently left the house with the girl slung across his shoulder and shut the door behind him. He gave the girl to the peacekeepers outside. He sighed once again and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. On it was a list. He crossed out a name: Leona Snow.

She was the 21st tribute, only 3 more to go and his horrible mission would be over. He hated having to collect these kids knowing they would have to fight to the death in a gruesome battle. Fazer understood it was all repentance for what the capital did to the districts kids. He should feel different, after all, Rue was his niece. He had lost her to the Hunger Games. But he knew that the new order was better than the old Capitol. He started the long walk to his apartment.

Fazer sighed again. What could he do? He was no-one important. Just a guy with some serious tracking skills and a survivor of the Battle of the Mockingjay.

He finally got to the house the council were letting him stay in. He put his key in the lock, it was stuck. "No, not again!" Fazer groaned. He put his back into it and pushed, he turned the key as hard as he could, it broke. "Great...just great" he muttered. Looks like he'd have to climb in through the window. He was halfway through when he felt a heavy knock on his head, he turned around and saw a girl, about 17, with brown messy shoulder-length hair that looked like it had been cut with a crude knife. She was wearing a dirty winter-jacket and an old pair of jeans. The soles of her shoes were close to gone, she looked like she'd been running for days. "What are you doing?! You shouldn't break into houses like that!" the girl said stabbing her finger at his chest. Fazer noticed a baseball bat in her hand, so, she had hit him. Who was this girl? She was weird, people don't usually walk up to burglars and tell them not to steal.

"I'm not a burglar! This is my house, the key got stuck." Fazer protested, he then added "Who are you?" he stared at the girl. She answered "My name is Fernelia Crane, what about you?" Her name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "My name is Fazer, Fazer Shaylock" Fernelias eyes widened to the size of apples, she stumbled backwards. Fazers eyes narrowed. "I-I should b-b-be going now, bye!" she walked backwards quickly then turned and ran. Fazer suddenly recognised her name, she was on the list! She was Seneca Cranes niece. He quickly jumped from the window and ran after her, he couldn't see her anywhere, then he spotted her, she was running high speed through the crowds of the capital.

He pushed past startled civilians, and ran after her. Fazer lifted his watch and pressed a button "Target 22 located, running down Central Lane heading towards Section 13 send back-up ahead at Archers Highway to intercept target. Over" he spoke into the watch and continued running. Fernelia was slowing down, he might be able to catch her! They reached Archers Highway, he saw the back-up, but did she? Apparently so. She had slowed to a stop but she was still 100 feet away from Fazers back-up. She was looking frantically left and right, looking for an escape route. He wondered if he was close enough to...yes! He was. He jumped her, knocked her down to the ground and stuck sleep serum into her. "Sleep tight" Fazer whispered into her ear.


	2. The Hunter

**Chapter 2: The Hunter**

It had been 3 days since Fazer Shaylock had dropped Fernelia Crane off at the Tribute building. He hated doing that..mostly because Fernelia had woken up by the time they had reached the building and was screaming obscenities at him.

Now he was sitting on the sofa going over his list, he had already tracked down and submitted 22 kids. There were only 2 to go. Jupiter and Mars Flickerman, Caesar Flickermans grand-children. They were identical twins at the age of 16, with blond close cut hair and blue eyes. Like most people in the Capitol then. They would be hard to find.

Fazer was a 19 year old guy with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. Unlike most people from district 11 he had very fair skin, he always stuck out in a crowd. Fazer sighed and sat back on the couch, he switched on the T.V. The news anchor woman was talking about some 2 kids shoplifting, boring stuff really. "Wait! Is that them? Jupiter and Mars!" Fazer exclaimed. There was a picture of the two boys Fazer was hunting. He promptly got off the couch quickly grabbed his coat and cell phone and quickly exited the house. He speed dialled Josiah his "co-worker" and started running. Without waiting for a hello Josiah said "Seen the news?" "Yup, I'm on it. Address?" Fazer replied "The shop is on 45 Chrysler street. I've got choppers searching the area." Josiah informed him. "Thanks but, that's unnecessary" Fazer said with a smirk. "Don't be so full of yourself Fazer, it'll kill you one day" Josiah sharply remarked. "You'd like that wouldn't you Josie?" Fazer teased and hung up the call.

He loved messing about with Josiah, the grumpy old man didn't like him much. Maybe it was because Fazer stole his reputation as top hunter. Or maybe it was because he was just generally nasty. Most likely the latter. He reached the location, the place was crammed with peacekeepers and the sky full of choppers. Fazer took a bold step forward and shouted "Everybody step back! The hunter is on the case!" This caused some applause before everyone scattered. He had been a hero in the rebellion. He tracked down all the pods, and the locations of enemy forces. He wasn't as big a hero as Katniss Everdeen but without him, majority of their soldiers would have died in battle.

Fazer started looking around, assessing the situation. They had opened the door with a crowbar. Most of what they had taken was food and clothes, a couple of shoes were also taken. There had been one guard in the building. He was still knocked out, How hard had they hit him? Pretty hard. The floor was caked with dirt from their shoes. Outside the building there was a mass of boot prints. He thought that maybe, he could match prints, but no. he doubted they would've kept the same shoes. They were probably wearing the recently stolen trainers. It had been about half an hour since they escaped. Bye now, with the extra weight, they were probably within a 3 mile radius. He took up his cell dialled Josiahs number. "Send the choppers over Alcove avenue, Gerty highway and Ritero road, also send men down to search for hiding places." He ordered and disconnected the call. Fazer then borrowed a peacekeepers motorbike, and hit the road, ready for a chase. The first place he went to was Gerty Highway, which, was pretty empty. There didn't seem to be any hiding places. He searched the area for any clues. He entered all the shops and checked them too. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Nix.

He called Josiah, told him to cancel the search on Gerty Highway, and disconnected the call. He then tried his luck in Alcove Avenue. It was packed. The perfect place for them to hide. They had most likely split up. Since twins were highly unusual in Panem, and if they were spotted together it would draw unwanted attention. He looked for hovering blond heads. He spotted nothing. He soon realised why. He sighed in realisation. When he told Josiah to send in peacekeepers meant stealthily. Their white uniforms were blindingly obvious. The twins probably noticed them and ran for it. Wait. If someone had started running away, there would have been a disturbance in the crowd. They must have run into a shop. He spotted a barber shop. Just the place to change your appearance when you don't want to be spotted. He sighed. He considered telling everyone he lost them. That they probably left the capitol. He had already sentenced 22 kids to death. The Hunter then did what the Hunter had to do. He gave up on his prey.


End file.
